In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus for cooling a plurality of storage chambers, such as freezing chambers and refrigerating chambers, by employing freezing cycle devices of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion mechanism, and an evaporator.
The refrigerator can cool the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber at the same time using one evaporator and also cool the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber independently using a freezing chamber evaporator for cooling the freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber evaporator for cooling the refrigerating chamber.
Meanwhile, the above refrigerator performs defrost control for defrosting the evaporators. At the initial start-up of the compressor, when the operation integration time of the compressor is a specific time, for example, 4 hours, the defrost operation can be performed, or at the time of a general cooling operation, when the operation integration time of the compressor is a specific time, for example, 7 hours, the defrost operation can be performed.
However, defrost control of the conventional refrigerator is suitable for a refrigerator for cooling the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber at the same time using one evaporator. If typical defrost control is applied to a refrigerator in which the freezing chamber evaporator and the refrigerating chamber evaporator are independently installed, problems arise because even an evaporator that has not been frosted, of the freezing chamber evaporator and the refrigerating chamber evaporator, can be defrosted and even both the freezing chamber evaporator and the refrigerating chamber evaporator, which have not been frosted, can be defrosted.